1. The Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to methods, systems, and devices for out-of-band communication with optoelectronic modules. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to line-side out-of-band electrical interfaces for optoelectronic modules.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computing, telecom and networking technology have transformed our world. As the amount of information communicated over networks has increased, high speed transmission has become ever more critical. Many high speed data transmission networks rely on optoelectronic modules, including optoelectronic transceivers and transponders, for facilitating transmission and reception of digital data embodied in the form of optical signals over optical fibers. Optical networks are thus found in a wide variety of high speed applications ranging from modest Local Area Networks (“LANs”) to backbones that define a large portion of the infrastructure of the Internet.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional system 100 for implementing an optical network connection in such networks. Typically, data transmission and reception is implemented by way of an optoelectronic device or module 110 that includes an optical transmitter 114 for data transmission and an optical receiver 112 for data reception. The optical transmitter 114 and optical receiver 112 can be operably coupled to optical fibers 120A, 120B via optical connector 130. Many optoelectronic devices additionally include a microcontroller 116 or other means configured to perform digital diagnostic functions. Digital diagnostic data can then be used by the microcontroller to optimize the performance of the device 110. In addition, certain multi-source agreement (“MSA”) standards require that optoelectronic devices track and report various digital diagnostic parameters to the host systems in which they are used.
For instance, MSA standards may require that the optoelectronic module measure and report the temperature of the unit, the voltage received from the host, the laser bias current, the optical transmit power, and the optical receive power. Other digital diagnostic parameters not required for compliance with an MSA may nevertheless be useful in optimizing the performance of the module and/or diagnosing problems. For instance, modulation current can be used in end-of-life calculations for the unit. Alternately or additionally, slope efficiency can be used internally by the unit to keep the transmitter at a true optimal point for a given temperature.
In the conventional system 100 depicted in FIG. 1, the digital diagnostic data is communicated out-of-band (“OOB”) to a host 140 over a host interface 142 using a protocol such as I2C or the like. The host reads the diagnostic information and provides this information to other attached network resources. In some circumstances, however, it may be difficult or inconvenient to implement the interface with the host in order to read the diagnostic data and provide it to the other network resources. For instance, a host may not be equipped to receive a host interface. Alternately or additionally, it may be desirable to transmit the digital diagnostic data directly to the appropriate network resource without sending it through the host.
In addition to being able to retrieve information, such as digital diagnostics, from optoelectronic modules, it may also be desirable to provide the optoelectronic modules with information such as programming commands and memory codes over an OOB interface. While such information may be transmitted OOB through a host interface to a module—similar to the way digital diagnostics may be transmitted through the host interface to the host—this solutions suffers from some of the same disadvantages already mentioned, e.g., it may be difficult or inconvenient and/or the host may not be equipped with such an interface.
Consequently, what are needed are improved methods and systems for communicating out-of-band with optoelectronic modules.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced